


The Various Forms of Ice

by SerenityHarkness



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, When dungeon runs go wrong, and your mage has to pull risky shit to get you home safe, relationships mostly come in to play after the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityHarkness/pseuds/SerenityHarkness
Summary: Magical exhaustion is never fun but especially when your run has been going bad from the start.





	The Various Forms of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent and ripe with headcanons because what even IS Warcraft lore anymore I don't know and it makes me cry when I try to look it up. This is set in Legion. Fair warning I don't know when the next update will be. Enjoy!

 Asheani cried out, slamming into the ground as Ebonchill slipped from her grasp. Damnit! She couldn’t. She threw herself to the side, resummoning her Ice Barrier with a flick of her wrist as a large blade slammed into where she had just been. She reached out, fingers searching as she sent four Icicles flying after an Ice Lance with a wave of her hand. There! She wrapped her hands around it and Blinked, using the staff and to pull herself up as she let loose a Frost Nova and darted through the gap made, racing for the rest of her party. Her Water Elemental had already fallen and Keladry was on the ground her Dragonhawk, Alanna?, snarling and defending her Mistress as the Druid, new to their group, worked frantically. Damnit their Warrior had fallen too and they couldn’t do this much longer but there was no way she could manage a portal as things were now. The new Shadowblade, and she _swore_ she knew that Blood Elf from somewhere, was doing her best but there was only so much she could do while keeping herself up as much as possible.

Asheani took a deep breath as she threw out a Frost Orb, scrambling to think up a plan. She was starting to run low on mana, a rarity when she was working with Frost Magic but perhaps….She reached into her pouch, pulling out a Mana Potion by feel alone as a Blizzard snapped into existence around the Frost Orb she had let loose. She pulled the cork out with her teeth before downing it, shuddering at the taste and than rush of power she felt. It was temporary and addicting feeling that she _hated_ but needs must. She closed her eyes to calm herself and knew that when they opened the green was more vibrant than normal as she settled herself. She reached out, calling and felt the Elemental answer her summons, stronger than her normal Water Elemental and she could already feel herself begin to shake under the strain. She was, after all,.no Shaman to treat with and call upon the Elements in such a fashion. She stumbled, only her grip on Ebonchill keeping her standing as the huge Water Elemental came into existence on this plane. Everything ached and even with the Mana Potion she was back to scraping the bottom of her reserves, struggling to stay standing.

But still she had to do at least one more thing as she commanded the Elemental to attack their foes. This should distract them enough for her to cast a portal and get everyone through. She hoped.

“I’m casting a portal. Be prepared to get our wounded through.”Asheani muttered to the Druid, and she really should have learned his name but that stray thought was pushed aside as she threw herself into casting a portal to Dalaran. It ached and scraped as she pulled on the very last of her reserves and beyond but she HAD to finish. She HAD to complete this. She fell to one knee, holding tight to Ebonchill when it finished, and all she could do was shake as the Druid moved quickly, grabbing both Keladry and the Warrior, and it was a good thing he was a Tauren otherwise this would have gone much slower which would have been bad with how fast she could feel herself fading, and moving through the portal, Alanna following close behind. She felt more than saw the Shadowblade crouch by her side to help her up.

“Come along, Magistrix. The Regent-Lord would never forgive me if I left you behind. Besides you need to know when it’s safe to close the portal and let go of your Elemental there, no?”

Asheani’s vision was fading in and out and had the Shadowblade called her Magistrix? She couldn’t think. One minute she was here and the next she was in Dalaran, leaning heavily on Ebonchill and the Shadowblade.

“Asheani!”Was that Khadgar? But..he never called her by her name in public. Yet she felt warm and familiar arms wrapping around her, pulling her close.”Asheani, you need to let go of the spells! You’re draining yourself dry!”

Spells? But she had...she had to. Had to what?

“We’re all safe now, Magistrix. It’s time to let go. We’ve got you. Don’t make me knock you out! The Regent-Lord would get SOOOO upset if I did that you know and I don’t need him on my case any more than the usual please.”

That voice was sounding more and more familiar. Asheani let her head drop forward onto Khadgar’s chest as she struggled to concentrate enough to untangle her spells. She felt the portal snap closed but oh...oh that was stupid. Backlash slammed against her already scraped and bruised channels as her connection the the Elemental she had summoned snapped. Ebonchill slipped from her grasp, clattering to the ground as she no longer had the strength to keep holding on. Eyelashes fluttering, once, twice before she finally succumbed to the darkness. The last things she heard were worried cries of her name.


End file.
